


Bateman Christmas

by PacketofRedApples



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, The Rules of Attraction - All Media Types
Genre: Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I stared writing this 2 years ago...? Yeah, so technically not finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bateman Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I think I stared writing this 2 years ago...? Yeah, so technically not finished.

I try to remember when he started hating me and I reciprocated the feeling.  
••  
He’s told to go upstairs and get his brother. Reluctantly he finds himself knocking on Sean’s door; with no response he opens the door to see the self-made tent near the other’s bed. Sean’s obviously in it. Something he’s been doing a lot lately. Patrick sighs and walks over to the sheet, raising the side.  
To the order’s misfortune, he is dragged in. His back hits the floor hard, making him clench his jaw.  
“Jesus, Sean.” Patrick mutters as if a complaint from him matters. The younger merely closes the makeshift flap and lies down next to his brother. Patrick stops himself from groaning and runs his hands through his hair before resting them behind his head.  
“This tent stinks of sweat and cum, fuckwit.”  
Sean doesn’t react, not really. Sure he glances at his kin, but nothing follows. After a silent moment, the older continues. “Mom and Dad want to see you.”  
“I don’t want to see them…”  
“It’s fucking Christmas, can you not be a little fucking bitch for once.”  
“Fuck you, Patrick.”  
None of them even move through the argument. Patrick is just starring off into the distance while Sean watches him.  
“Alright. I’ll go downstairs.” finally the younger says and leaves the blanket. Patrick grimaces after he leaves then follows him. Pretty sure the stench will remain on him all day.  
••  
The living room was covered in plenty of decorations, expensive and all new— in theme with the year’s trend. Of course the Batemans wouldn’t fall behind on something as trivial as Christmas; however, at the time it sparked no interest in young Patrick. Actually, his attention was too engrossed in a book about the Cadet killer. A guy named Ed with mommy issues… Concept in his head was familiar. Patrick raises his eyes upon finish a paragraph, briefly looking at the pompous Christmas tree, but his sight drifts to yard where his brother is finishing building a snowman. Patrick thinks it’s dumb, but somehow keeps staring. Sean admires his work for just a second, before he starts kicking it into utter destruction. Patrick shakes his head and resumes reading.  
••  
Sometime after witnessing Sean’s act of stupidity Patrick’s sure he hears the young nuisance come in, but he is too busy waiting in the living room to get this Christmas bullshit over with and get some R&R. Sure, sitting here, drinking tea and looking at the fireplace is nice enough…he is not turning on the TV and risking getting all of this ruined by Rudolph the fucking reindeer. Not that it’s to any avail as soon Sean jumps onto the sofa, bumping into Patrick and making him almost spill his drink.  
“Oh, for fucks sake, Sean.”  
The younger only shrugs and leans against his brother. Not quite in an affectionate way, but more in an arm rest kind of way. Patrick sighs, getting more frustrated by the second and pushes the younger away.  
“Piss off.”  
Seems to be effective in making Sean back up.  
“I hope mom and dad leave soon”  
Patrick, still irritated, glares at his brother, unsure how else to react. Maybe chocking him to death would’ve been much more enjoyable and would finally get him to stay quiet…but Patrick wasn’t sure his parents would appreciate that sort of Christmas gift.  
Speaking of gifts… Patrick got a Rolex. It had the day-date functions. The watch also came with its dial in a pink hue of which he was aware few sold like this. As something that could be merely brushed off as an overly expensive way to tell time, it honestly was quite expensive, but even if so, the golden device didn’t irk Patrick. Quite the opposite, it satisfied him to know people will drool in envy of him. Trivial as it may be, Patrick enjoyed it.  
Sean, on the other hand... “Santa” should’ve brought him coal. Instead “Santa” brought him a Walkman.  
••  
Given it was Christmas day’s evening, their parents left to some party or other. Luckily, Patrick and Sean got left behind, of course letting them go out wherever they wanted. In hope of getting some quality time, Patrick blew off all his invitations. Deciding a drink was in order he made his way to the bar opening a bottle which would be hard to notice missing.  
“Hey, can I have some of that?” Sean pops in seemingly out of nowhere. Patrick freezes mid opening the bottle.  
“I thought you were out sniffing glue someplace.”  
“I decided to stay in.”  
“I can fucking see, but why?”  
Sean shrugs.  
Perhaps intoxicating a tween would be a bad call, but Patrick can’t harm him and this is a way to shut him up. He pours two glasses of the scotch, one fuller that he pushes towards his sibling who seemingly lights up at the gesture if you could call that.  
Sean tries to down the liquid quickly and Patrick watches with distaste as he sips some of his own drink.  
When the younger’s glass is empty he refills it. Maybe if he’s drunk he’ll be less troublesome.  
••  
He finds himself sitting on the couch in the living room, Sean’s head lying in his lap. Patrick feels odd, real fucking odd about this, but he stays still.  
“Remember when we got high and played ping pong?” Sean breaks the silence. “I liked that…”  
The older arches a brow in disbelief. His hand trembles but he pushes his brother off of himself.  
“Get off me, fag.” He spouts. Standing up and walking away from the shocked Sean.  
Things do not remain the same from there on out.


End file.
